


Complicated

by drunknpylades



Series: edge of memory [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Memory Loss, Memory Related, hunters being hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunknpylades/pseuds/drunknpylades
Summary: Just another little blurb about Edge starting to put some pieces together between one crisis and the next.Featuring a sneaky Ace.





	Complicated

The feeling of eyes on his back is a very distinctive feeling. A creeping sense of awareness that starts at his neck and slides down his spine like needles. Being on the Tower gives him a certain sense of safety but it’s still difficult to crush that urge to turn, to draw the gun at his hip and hit the thing staring at him between the eyes. He knows whomever is watching him means him no harm, but the instinct is still there all the same. A Hunter should know better than to sneak up on another Hunter. They’re a jumpy lot by nature. And he knows it’s another Hunter because any other class wouldn’t have been so subtle.

  
A Warlock would have been obvious in their study, more interested in getting a clear view then hiding their presence. 

A Titan would have just approached him by now, unaware of the nuances of careful observation.

So when Edge turns toward the hangar bay and that feeling follows him, he sidesteps into the sparrow alcove and waits for his observer to come around the corner.

It’s a Hunter, as he’d expected. What he hadn’t planned on was that Hunter being Candace.

They’ve met a few times around the Tower, crossed paths while coming and going from dropping one thing or another off with Cayde after a mission. Edge knows that she spends time with Val, the purple haired Gunslinger Cayde has a soft spot for. He knows she’s been coming around more often. Knows that there’s been something pressing on her mind.

When she comes around the corner Edge pushes himself further back into the shadows, drawing his hood up over his head to try and hide the light from his eyes. He’s still not sure that it was him she’d been following. There had just been the feeling of eyes, of a presence at his back that made his teeth itch. Maybe she’d just been going in the same direction.

There’s not even the hint of a missed step as the other Hunter continues through the open area, presumably to talk with Cayde.

As soon as he’s sure she’s gone Edge moves from his spot, sweeping his hood back and turning to look in the direction of the spot Cayde has set up as his little Hunter staging area. The two are already deep in conversation. Something easy and natural if the way they’re standing is any indication.

Something buzzes at the base of his neck. A thought, or a memory, he’s still not sure how to tell the two apart sometimes.

Something about an Ace of Spades that Cayde keeps close to his heart.

He shakes his head.

If Cayde has a tale to tell, he’ll talk when he’s ready and not a moment before. Edge just hates not having the full picture.

He blinks once, slow and deliberate before forcing his feet to walk in the opposite direction of where he’d planned on going. He and Cayde can have a moment later. For now he has leads to follow.


End file.
